You change my world
by cookies-san
Summary: Fate Testarossa a genius in field of science tried to invent something for her best friend who wanted to make a baby for themselves. The problem is they're both girls...and what happen if this experiment of her turn her world up side down?
1. Chapter 1

Well I'm back sorry but this a new story that I thought... and sorry to those who read and review my other story and for not update more faster to those guys who review you know who you are already so ARIGATOU AND SORRY for the delay of the update of **Love is a War** don't worry I will update more faster. I just acquired a sickness called laziness...just kidding I just got busy thats all...Hope that you will like this one Read and review. ^_^ again for the grammar and any mistake just tell me...

I don't own MGLN...

**YOU CHANGE MY WORLD**

**Chapter 1**

The night was filled with the different noise of the city. There's a door that lead to much louder noise than anything. An exciting filled this place, once you enter the door you will be entranced by the music.

A group of girls is seated at the east corner, laughing as they talk about things and the people dancing in the dance floor.

"Testarossa congratulations on the development of your project." A pink haired woman smiled and with her two companions they cheered for the blond.

"Mou...Signum it's embarrassing already that you throw this party for me, but thank you and to the two of you as well Shamal, Shari for working on this project the FS CELL. Without you guys I might not done this successfully." Testarossa said with a gentleness expressing her gratitude.

Fate Testarossa was a renowned famous scientist in the age of 17 she showed her talent to the world, well that was expected after all she came from the bloodline of a genius family. She is the daughter of the world famous scientist Precia Testarossa. But right now at the age of 20 she was given a big project like she never had done before.

"Well, that's what friends are for…So let's stop this drama and more partying!" Shari shouted and dash at the dance floor.

"Looks like Shari-chan are already drunk." Even though Shamal said it her words betray her and start dragging a poor Signum on the dance floor. Signum look horrified at the people who are shaking their hips.

"Wait…SHAMAL!" She shouted desperately.

"They're so energetic." Fate said giggling and realized that her juice is already empty. She decided to get another glass. On her way a body collide at her with her Fate speed she balanced the two of them.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" She sensed that the girl seems to tense for a reason. And she looked at what she came from. When suddenly blonde men appear his hair is tide in a low ponytail. Fate realized that the guy is already drunk.

"Nanoha I LOVE YOU!" The blond guy shouted. Thanks to the loud music people don't seem to notice the commotion.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He asked desperately.

"I'm not ignoring you Yuuno-kun… it's just that I only see you as a friend."Nanoha explained looking at Yuuno. Who is in the process can't accept it by the alcohol getting in him dive to kiss Nanoha.

"YUUNO-KUN!" Nanoha shouted, she looked horrified and closed her eyes as a tear escape her eyes. _'I don't want my first kiss to be like this…please somebody help me.' _ As if God heard her. Someone cannot stand the drama anymore.

" Ano…Boy I don't think that is the right way to court a girl." Nanoha opened her eyes and see that the kiss was stop by the stranger hand that she collided. Yuuno was pissed because he didn't only kiss the girl he love but also a hand was on his handsome face as he though.

"Ah…" Nanoha stared at the woman who saves her. She blushed when that saviour of her wink at her as if conveying a message at her.

"YOU! Who are you to stop me?" He exclaimed removing the woman hand at his face. He adjusted his glasses.

"Me? How dare you to asked me that, when you try to hit my beautiful girlfriend and try to kiss her with your dirty mouth!" Fate announced Nanoha and Yuuno was shock of what they heard by this strange person. A second later Nanoha caught the meaning of the woman's wink.

"What! Are you trying to make me laugh I already know Nanoha back then and she never introduced someone as her boyfriend or girlfriend worst of all and she never sway that way!" Yuuno didn't believe her and try to reasoning it.

"Oh, is that so I told her not to tell anyone, I want her to get ready first and not pressure her." Fate explained to the man.

"T…Th…THAT'S NOT TRUE…." He stutters.

Fate want to end it already, she hold Nanoha waist and kiss her, and a minutes later. Yuuno was left speechless.

"Is that Proof enough… Now scram you SCUM!" Fate smirked and glared at him. He runs like a pig not wanting to be cut and be a food for the hyenas. And then she looked at the brown haired girl.

"Umm…sorry about that for pretending just like that, I can't just stand and watch and to be harass like that." She apologized to Nanoha.

"Unn…"She shakes her head. " I'm the one who need to say sorry…But Thank you anyway and to your thumb too." In the last minute Fate put her thumb when she kissed her. Thanks to the darkness Yuuno seem not to see that trick.

"Well I have a good teacher haha."She looked at Nanoha's eyes and was mesmerized by the beauty of it, Nanoha caught her staring and they both blushed.

"My name is Fate, Fate Testarossa."

"I'm Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha, and Nice to meet you Fate-chan." She smiled; Fate can't help but blush more.

"Nice to meet you too, Nanoha." They both stared at each other and blush.

"NANOHA-CHAN!"

"It's look like your friends are looking for you." Fate said part of her want to stay by the Nanoha said, it seems the girl in question who cannot decide feels the same ways at her.

"Yeah… Ano Fate-chan will you meet me here at 2 hours…" She kissed Fate check and left not letting the girl to answer.

"That girl is something…" She Blushed.

2 hours later.

"Fate-chan…hic… where are you going…hic…?" Shamal asked already drunk and drink another bottle. Signum looked at her and sighed.

"I'm just going to meet someone. "She answered ready to leave but was grab by Shari.

"Ne…hic… Fate-san tells me did you found someone to play with…hic...?" Shari asked and pour another drink and give to Fate.

"Drink!" She orders her boss.

"I can't you know that I hate the taste of that THING, I'm going to be late you know and Shari you're drunk already…Signum help!" She turns to Signum the only one of the three who is not drunk, the said girl was lips locking with Shamal, and they stop she looked at Fate and pause and quickly look Shamal who give her a chaste kiss.

"You're on your own Testarossa!" She said quickly to embarrass to look at her, after all being caught red handily by her so called best friend and rival. After a few second…

"Not a word Testarossa…I mean it NOT A WORD!" She finally looked at Fate

"Ah I think my eyes won't be pure anymore." Fate dramatically said.

"I'll KILL YOU!" She lunged at Fate.

"RABBIT!" She burst out laughing while being strangled to death.

Meanwhile the two drunk are planning something evilly.

"Ne, Shamal…hic…what is this?" Shari took out a blue tablet in her pocket and shows it to the other blond.

"Maybe…hic…it's a flavour to make your drink better…hic…" Shamal explained. So they put the tablet to one of the glass with liquor.

"Okay…hic… Shamal you taste it." Shari gave the glass to her.

"No, Shari-chan should take the liberty to try it…hic…" The two of them try to give each other the drink. _'No way in hell I drink that! That tablet might be poison.' _ It seems the two have the same though in their mind.

"Oh yeah Fate-san hasn't drink it yet." They looked at the two, exhausted by their cat fight. '_Nice save'_

"FATE-Chan Drink It!" Shamal gave the glass to Fate. With just one glass can make a person turn their world upside down. Fate noticed that she is already late decided to drink so that she can go. The two are waiting for a dramatic thing to happen if she will just burst bubbles in her mouth or anything.

"Do you feel any pain or anything?" Shamal asked.

"Nothing I just feel like more energized that's all." She said and left the two.

She looks around and saw Nanoha and was feeling glad that she still stays.

" Nanoha" She called tha]e girl and run to her.

"Fate-chan" Nanoha smiled at her.

"Sorry I'm late…"

"It's okay…Here." She gave the basket to Fate who accepts it.

"What is this?" she peaked at the basket and was met by a wonderful smell of chocolate cookies.

"Arigatou Nanoha!" and then she eat it munching it all at once; the truth is Fate is not good with sweet.

"Delicious…You're a goddess Nanoha." She blushes at Fate's praise and slightly embarrassed. The blond decided to give some to the three drunkards well the one is not but still when she remember that scene she shivered. _'My pure eyes are not pure anymore.'_ Sigh

"Are you alright?" she asked the brown haired girl and noticed that the girl is bright red, and she also blushed but don't know why she feel hot _'don't tell me this is the effect of the alcohol?' _and the next thing that happen no one knows who lean in first but it lead to something that they will not imagine.

"Aghh…My head is spinning I feel cold." Fate doesn't know why she is feeling cold and hurt down there also her energy is drain out. And suddenly her eyes shot wide open. _**'WAIT DON'T TELL ME…PLEASE DON'T LET IT BE!'**_ she pray to all the God in the world. She peaked at the blanket and then put it back again…

"NO FREAKING WAY!"She shouted and her groan on her left side…And then she looked at the brown hair girl sleeping soundly and she froze. _**'A BEAUTIFUL GIRL IS SLEEPING LIKE ME SHE IS NAKED!' **_This thought keep repeating in her minds.

Hope you like this so review if you want me to continue this...


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: contains many flashback...**Please forgive me about that. Anyway this chapter will explain a lot of things, I hope I don't disappointed you guys...

Thank you to this people who like my story...Arigatou for the review:

**devilhamster:** don't worry alicia won't die in this :D ...I hate crying after all...

**floire and anonymous** **:** Nanoha pregnant? I wonder about that...Smirk evily... you just need to find out, about that...

**HowlingSilverWolf, Asuka47 and ZonaRose:**I Hope you like this one...

**Honulicious:** If you want you can't try it :D Just kidding

read and review ^_^

"I believe that Love can break the barrier of gender."

"I also believe that love is blind..."

by: me

**YOU CHANGE MY WORLD**

**chapter 2**

"Nanoha-chan!" The short brown hair girl shouted and hugs the other girl, no reaction was received.

"…"

"TAKAMACHI NANOHA!" She shouted at the ear, of the dazed girl.

"…"

"I see so it's no effect, I guess I need to use my special technique." She said to herself "_'forgive me Nanoha, but desperate action take desperate measurement._' Uh, I feel like I said it wrong, well whatever…" She said.

"Nanoha-chan takes this… HAYATE SPECIAL: DYNAMITE HAND TECHNIQUE." Her hand is so fast that you might not believe that she is even human.

"KYAA!"

_Success _

Hayate was beaming with happiness.

"Nanoha-chan I think your breast just got a little bigger." Hayate said her hand still groping the other girl breast.

"H-A-Y-A-T-E" She darkly emphasis her name.

"Yep that's me…" Hayate answered smiling at Nanoha.

BOINK

"Ouch that hurts Nanoha-chan." She touches the bump in her head.

"It's your fault for doing a stunt like that, and giving it also a lame name." The two was walking to Midchilda Academy the second famous school in japan.

"Well it's not my fault you know…you're just spaced out and I called you a hundred times and you're not even answering me." She sulked.

"I'm sorry…" She mutters.

"What exactly happened Nanoha-chan?" Hayate stop walking.

"You suddenly left then never comeback after that." Nanoha also stop and looked at her with a scared face.

"I…"

* * *

><p>"TODAY I WANT TO DIE!"A blond hair girl suddenly shouted.<p>

"What the heck Testarossa!" Signum shouted back to the scared blond.

"Ara, Fate-chan you look pale." Shamal said. Fate glared at her.

"YOU TWO THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" She angrily shouted. "You and Shari…"

"I wonder…"The accused blond just smile at her.

"WHAT SHOULD I DO?" She asked herself.

"What exactly happen?" Signum asked.

"You see…"

**Flashback**

"_A naked girl with me right now…" Fate mind repeated those words and froze on her spot looking like a stranded deer. _

_Ring Ring_

_Fate reached for her cell phone, looking at it whether to answer it or just throw it away. To her surprise the said naked girl wake up and was looking at her. _

"_G-good morning…"looking like an idiot she greeted the girl._

"_Ne, Fate-chan why are you naked?" She asked Fate who started to count in her mind._

_3…2…1…_

"_NO WAY!"_

"_I'm also…" Nanoha never completed what she's going to say. _

_And then she stands up and run to the bathroom bringing the blanket with her, leaving a naked Fate since the day she was born._

_After 30 minutes, Takamachi Nanoha still locked in the bathroom. Fate stands at the door._

"_N-Nanoha let's just forget w-what h-happen t-today." She said out of the blue._

"_Unn…"She can hear the girl agree at the other side of the door._

"_Yeah let's forget about this ever happen…" Nanoha spoke_

"_And also…" She continued._

"_Not to meet each other anymore." Fates finish the other girl word._

"_I'm sorry…"Fate mutter and left._

"_It's not your fault." Nanoha said to no one. _

"So that's what happens. You know it's not that big of a problem, it's just a one night stand."Signum said not believing that fate wanted to die just because of that private night. _'It's not like the other girl will be pregnant or anything.'_ She laughed at that thought.

"It's not that…"

"If you're worried that you lost your purity, that's still not a big problem. You can just hide it, I also hide the fact that shamal is not my first, just don't tell her. " Signum continued "I still want ti live you know.…"

"I SAID THAT'S NOT IT!" Fate shouted "and also I can't believe that you lied to shamal…"

"What the heck Testarossa no need to shout…Are you trying to wake up the dead or something." Fate just glared at her. "I can't help it, that was before I met her and it's in the past anyway also I don't want to lose her."

"Yeah whatever Just let me finish my story, before you try to say something not so comforting word." Fate can feel a coming head ache. _'I can't believe I called this person my best friend.'_

"As I said…"

_**OUTSIDE THE HOTEL**_

_RING RING_

"_Fate speaking" She answer her phone._

"_FATE-SAN WHERE ARE YOU?"_

"_Shari, don't shout I still have a slight headache. "She scolds the other girl in the phone._

"_I'M SORRY, BUT THIS IS URGENT WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM SO PLEASE COME TO THE OFFICE IMMEDIATELY." And then only the sound of the ending call can be heard._

"_I wonder what happen…"_

_**AT THE OFFICE**_

"_What is it Shari?" Fate asked. She was very tired using the stairs and by the way her office is in the 20th floor._

"_Fate-san why are you looking like that…Never minds that, THERE IS A BIG PROBLEM!" Shari cried_

"_What's the big problem?" Shari looked at her with teary eyes ready to explode right now._

"_T-the s-sample i-is m-missing…"she explained while trying to stop her tears._

"_What?" Fate can't believe what she heard. "You lost the sample?" she asked her again._

"_I-I'm S- sorry …"She bowed like there is no tomorrow._

"_Did you look for it?" _

"_Yes, all over the place we look for it but we still cannot find it."_

"_How can we explain this to the __**TSAB Generals**__…?" Fate wishes that she disappear right now. "That's the only sample we have, we don't have a time to create another one. The meeting will start at 5:00pm."_

"_I'M SORRY!" Shari cried harder._

"_How can this happen…do you remember where you first seen it? " She asked the crying girl._

"_I-I r-remember p-putting i-it i-in m-my p-pocket…" She was scared that Fate will fire her for losing it._

"So you lost the sample, I can't believe you Testarossa for losing it…"Signum blame her.

"Shut-Up, I'm not the one who loses it anyway." Fate defended herself.

"A failure of a subordinate means also a failure of the leader." Signum argued back

"Ughh…I can't argue with that…"Fate sighed dejectedly.

"Ara, Fate-chan cheer up…"Shamal interrupted the two and give them some refreshment.

"Ah Shamal you're back…" Fate and Signum said

"So Testarossa, I see that your mother didn't kill you." It was a statement more than a question.

"Ah Shi-chan don't be so hard on Fate-chan, after all the story is still not finish." Shamal kiss her.

"Oh is that so…Testarossa continue you're story." Signum blushed at Shamal action.

"Allow me to continue that…" Shamal said.

"_What should we do?" Fate asked herself, Shari cry even more._

"_It's my fault I'm sorry." She keeps repeating that word. Then the door burst open._

"_Don't worry, today the beautiful me will save the day. "Walking to the two Shamal said it with a smiling._

"_SHAMAl!" They were shock by shamal entrance._

"_What are you implying Shamal?" Fate asked._

"_Shamal help us!" Shari begged shamal._

"_The truth is I know what happen…" _

"_What do you mean?" Shari and fate asked the same time._

"_You see…" Shamal explain to the two what happen._

_**A minute later**_

"_YOU GUYS LET ME DRINK THAT AND NOW IT'S IN MY BODY!" Fate shouted at the two who are smiling innocently._

"_Now that you mention it I remember it now." Shari said feeling relieved that she won't be fired in her work._

"_Fate-chan I'm sorry about that, were drunk and we don't know what we are doing."Shamal explain to the angry blond whose face was bright red from anger._

"_I'M GOING TO KILL THE TWO OF YOU!" Fate was ready to attack the two when she was interrupted by someone._

"_Fate-sama the TSAB generals are waiting for you." The two was glad that they will still live today._

"_Okay, I'll be right there." The secretary bowed and left._

"_Let's go you two." Fate took all the files and she grabs her lab coat._

"_Aye, Aye Captain" Shari said they followed fate and left._

_**At the Board Meeting**_

_All the famous scientist was gather they all hold power in Technology and Science Administration Bureau or TSAB Company. These people are also known as TSAB GENERALS directing and supervising the company and were led by Kyo Testarossa the president of the company and her daughter Precia Testarossa the vice president. Today was the presentation of Fate's Team also known as the Lightning Division Squad. _

"_Good morning." Fate greeted the people in the room she look at them and her eyes landed at her mother and grandfather who smiled at her. _

"_First let me introduce myself and my team the lightning division squad. I'm the Captain, Fate Testarossa and the short blond hair here is Yagami Shamal the vice-captain of the team." Shamal smiled at them and the generals was swooned by her beauty. Then Fate pointed at Shari._

"_And this one is Shari Finieno the secretary of the team. Today with this two we are presenting the big project that was entrusted to us." Fate makes a signal to Shari and a screen was open, showing two women with a depressed look._

"_We wanted to help these women who are sad because they can't make their own child. So we created this Project the FS Cell or Female Super Cell without the help of man they can make their own. The truth is I wanted to help my best friend and her wife who wanted their own. "Fate explains to the generals._

"_Are you trying to say that you don't need a man, and thus trying to create your own." The man with evil smile said all the general males agreed to him except for kyo who remained silent just analysing the situation along with her daughter. Fate remembers him, he was Jail Scaglietti the mad scientist who wanted to clone the world or make cyborgs, truly evil. She can't believe that her grandfather let this man workin the company._

"_That's not__―" Fate tried to reason but was interrupted. She recognized her; it was Leti Lowran the woman who makes the long arch project._

"_Jail-kun you have a point there. "The mad scientist smirked at Fate that is pissed by the man face._

"_But man is not only the answer to making a child, I believe that everybody has the right to love somebody whether it's between girls or boys." She explains to him, he groans at her._

"_Hahaha…Leti-kun is right, we are scientist and we make thing possible for people. Science can make things around the world fun." Gil Graham agreed to Leti explanation, and the entire Generals think about what the two said and agreed to it, they're scientist who loves the most is to discover and make other people be happy at their experiment. Precia smirked at the pissed jail Scagliette. Oh she love to see that man face in agony._

"_So let's vote… all of us 12 will vote whether to let this project continue or discontinue." Kyo Testarossa said and so the general s votes their choice. _

_**After a while**_

_The result was 10 generals agreed to let the project continue, 2 people disagree and wanted it to discontinue. The three was happy at the result, Fate stared at the two people who wanted to discontinue the project, she already expected Jail Scaglietti to disagree whose face is boiling with anger and the other one is Regius Gaiz. 'Stupid old man' she thought._

''_The FS-cell will be continued and we expect more from your team the Lightning division squad." Kyo congratulate the Fate's team._

"_Well whatever, just show us you sample so that we can go." Jail said regaining his composure, his showing that his already bored._

"_Ah! About that hahaha" Fate laughs nervously, and the two gulp._

"_So where is it? We don't have all day." Regius said he was getting impatient since he lose the vote._

"_The sample was gone…"Shari explain the generals look at them as if just they're just wasting their time._

"_What do you mean?" Precia asked her eyes is glaring at Fate. As if saying 'don't embarrass the family name'._

"_The sample was inside me." Fate said and explains why the sample was inside her._

"_WHAT?" kyo and Precia was shocked._

"_So are you going to experiment it with that with a women?" Gil asked._

"_Also about that…" So for the second time she explains again and this time about that sacred night that happen, but she didn't say the name of the girl. Her mother was angry at her for doing it without her consent, and for not telling her that she is dating someone already. As for her grandfather who is happy that if the project was success he will be great grandfather, after all he was already getting older._

"_So this means after 9 months we will be expecting a result from this project, this meeting is over." Her grandfather dismissed the meeting._

**Flashback end**

"Wow… Testarasso that's the only thing I can say just …Wow" Signum said

"Shut up! Signum why are you even here at my office." She asked

"Well I was going to invite Shamal for launch but you're face, just let me stay here."

"Just go home!" Fate ordered Signum to leave.

"Alright… I'm going to offer to help you but since you trying to make me leave, I take it back."Signum was already to leave.

"Really…Thank you Signum…" Fate said with and smiled happily, signum stop at the door and turn to look at Fate.

"Of course…I just need to find her right? Takamacchi Nanoha…"Signum smiled at Fate. "Leave it to me…"

"Then I'll leave it to you…" Fate smiled. Shamal just watched the two and smiled at their friendship.

* * *

><p>"So that's what happens…" Hayate said. Nanoha told her what happen after she left and the night with the blond.<p>

"Congratulation Nanoha-chan, you just experience the world of adulthood." Hayate teased her.

"It's not like that…I never even plan that to happen at all..." Nanoha explain blushing at the term that hayate used the so called adult world.

"Well don't worry about that Nanoha-chan, you're not going to be pregnant anyway , be happy that you're both girls." Hayate laugh, but nanoha feel that something will change her not so exciting life.

"Mou, Remember it's your fault for letting me drink that alcohol, you know I'm bad at that." She accused the short brown hair girl. Hayate winced that hit the spot. The two continued there walk.

"Hey, Nanoha-chan that girl Fate-chan is she beautiful?" Hayate asked out of the blue.

"Unn…She's beautiful." _Like her _She thought.

"Did you just fell in love with Fate-chan? "Hayate asked she was intrigued by this Fate Testarossa who make her best friend act like this and also experience the adult world so soon.

"That's not—"They realized that they are already at their classroom and was greeted by a short blond and purple haired girls.

"Good morning Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan." Hayate and Nanoha also greeted them.

"Alright class go back to your seat." The teacher arrives and said. The four of them return to their respectable seat, the class greeted the teacher.

"Open your book at page 24, the chemicals are…"The teacher started to explain the lesson. A certain brunette is gazing at the sky.

"That's not it…" She whispered to herself. '_She just looks like her, same colour of the hair, the face, and the eyes but Fate-chan eyes hold a sadness in them, also that word with the bravery, like a knight shining armour protecting her princess… At first I thought it was her, but her name is different to that girl… I wonder if their related to each other.'_ She thought

"I miss you Ah-chan…"Nanoha mutter and she looks at the sky with a longing face.

**SOMEWHERE AT AMERICA**

A blond hair girl in a high ponytail was drinking coffee at a café. Her ruby eyes were gazing at the sky. Two men walked to the girl.

"Alice its time…the band is ready for practice." A tall handsome dark skin man called the girl.

"Oh! Jerry." The girl answered the man in fluent English and looks at him and smiled, the two boys was stunt by her beauty like a blooming flower.

"You're still thinking of that lover of yours, that you left in japan?" The other man teased him and Alice blushed at being caught thinking of that girl.

"Shut it Andrew…Were just childhood friends, but I intend to marry her when I go back." She said and looks at the sky, the two men just smiled at her word.

"Is that so… let's go or will be late, we need to practice more for the concert." Jerry said. The American men left the girl.

"I'm coming." She said.

"Wait for me Na-chan, I'll be coming to japan soon." She mutters and follows the two men.

* * *

><p><strong>In Fate's office<strong>

Fate looks at the sky….

**Nanoha's school**

Nanoha look at the sky…

"I will never drink alcohol and eat chocolate cookies at the same time. Chocolate cookies and alcohol is bad from your health…"They both sighed and there thought harmonize even if their apart from each other.

* * *

><p>An then CUT...<p>

you will notice that I change a bit of things in the company terms I based it like in the MGLN world...

TSAB GENERALS -Are like the company board members.

and other things. Thats all :D

Preview:

"YOU RUINED MY DAUGHTER FUTURE!"He pulled his katana and charge at the blond hair girl.

I Hope you like this...


	3. Chapter 3

Finally done with chapter 3...First of all I'm sorry for the long wait...I'm gonna make sure to update more, I won't excuse the fact that my laziness was the cause for my long update... well here enjoy ^_^ again guys thanks for the review last time... I hope you enjoy this, and pls. forgive me for the OCNESS of the characters...THANK YOU and sorry for my bad grammar.

**YOU CHANGE MY WORLD**

**Chapter 3**

**2 weeks later**

It was a lovely morning, the people wake up in a beautiful day. But one girl did not, after she wakes up it seems nothing but bad luck.

"Nanoha wake up, it's time for school" A voice of a woman called to her from downstair.

**20 minutes later**

Nanoha was still not coming down, the woman that called her, decided to check on her.

Takamachi Momoko the mother of Nanoha. Is a beautiful woman just like her daughter and when you look at her you will think that she was the older version of Nanoha. She enters the room and she didn't see her daughter anywhere, then she heard a weird sound coming from the bathroom.

"Blegh…"Nanoha was making a weird noise.

"Nanoha are you alright?" Momoko rush to her daughter side while patting her back.

"Blegh…" She still continued to vomit.

**5 minutes later**

"Nanoha do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Momoko asked worried about her.

"Don't worry mom, I'm okay now but I'm afraid I can't go to school…My head still had a slight headache." Nanoha said as she lay in her bed.

"If you say so…then I will call your school, to inform them that you cannot go to school today." She said and kissed her daughter forehead. "Just take a rest today, I'll check on you later." After that she left, leaving Nanoha alone.

"I wonder why I feel like this…" She whisper and drift in to a soundless sleep

"_Na-chan…" A ten years old blond hair girl hugs the other girl._

"_Ah-chan what happen?" Seven years old Nanoha look at the distressed girl. The blond girl looked at her with her red eyes and cried_

"_I'm sorry...hic…Na-chan…I-I c-can't keep my promise after all…"Nanoha stared at her for a moment and cried too._

"_W-why?" She clutches the blond hand desperately._

"_Because… papa said we are going to live to another country. "She stops crying and looked straight at the girl crying face with a determined look._

"_Is it far away? Can't I ask my papa to take me there? "Little Nanoha asked her. The other girl just shook her head._

"_You can't, it's very…very far away place and uncle Shiro can't take you there." She explained and wipes the other girl tears with a determined look she told the girl. "But don't worry…I will come back soon and claim that promise." She smiled. 'If I can't keep this promise, then I'll just make a new promise this time for sure.' She said to herself. 'I'm going to make it come true no matter what.'_

"_Promise?" she asked_

"_Yes it's a promise." She holds her pinkie finger. "Let's Pinkie swear If I don't keep my promise I'll eat all the cake in the world till I get fat." She said with a smile._

"_NO…I don't want you to get fat…so you better keep that promise!" Nanoha shouted and cried again._

'A dream…' Nanoha open her eyes and she sit up, she touched her face and a tear escape her eyes. "Ah-chan…"She muttered. And then she realized something…

"Wait…what promise?" She asked herself, decided to stop thinking about it when her stomach growled and demanded a food from her. She decided to go downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Downstairs<strong>

"Ah! Nanoha are you alright now?" Momoko asked her daughter placing a food in the table.

"Yes, I feel alright now with just some sleep the headache is gone." She said sitting beside her father reading a newspaper.

"Nanoha what did you eat anyway? That you throw up like that." Her father looked at her and asked.

"I don't know…" She said and started eating.

**Nanoha family introduction intro:**

'_Well allow me to introduce my family the one placing the food is my mother Takamachi Momoko and beside me is my father, Takamachi Shiro and I have two siblings the oldest is my brother, Takamachi Kyouya and the second eldest is my sister, Takamachi Miyuki both of them are studying kendo with my father since we have a dojo. And I'm the youngest Takamachi Nanoha, back then I always feel left out but now I understand that I'm not alone since I have friends now. My Father is a very religious person, when I said very he never miss a mass in the church and always donate money and other things. He will scold us if we don't go to the church or else we will be punished'. _

"Dammit…This news always talk about technology and science… ack…kami-sama forgive me for cursing." Shiro placed down his newspaper and started eating.

'_Oh yeah I almost forget tou-san hate science and technology I wonder why, kaa-san said it's because of his childhood days.'_

"Nanoha since you're already feeling well and it's already launch can you help in the store since Miyuki is attending a seminar today." He said.

"Okay tou-san." I replied while eating.

* * *

><p><strong>Midoriya Café<strong>

"I wonder… what Hayate-chan and the others are doing now." She muttered not noticing someone at the door.

"Cough…"

Nanoha stared at the woman and bow.

"I'm sorry…"She apologizes and looked at the woman with pink hair.

"Can I order now?" She asked Nanoha in a cool manner.

"Yes, so…"She nervously answered, avoiding her eyes from the woman stare.

"I want two boxes of cookies and this cake, black forest." She said to the girl pointing her hand. The woman wears a red t-shirt with a white scarf and jeans.

Nanoha placed the ordered. "Oh yeah, before I gave you the money…can I first know you're name?" The pink haired woman asked. "It's an honour for me to know a beautiful girl like you." She flirted.

"Ah…that's…I'm Takamachi Nanoha" Nanoha blushed.

"It suits you." She gave her a charming smile after putting the money in the counter and left.

"What a weird woman…" Nanoha said just ignoring the fact that she was flirted.

* * *

><p>The pink haired woman pulls out her cell phone and dials a familiar number.<p>

"Yo, Testarossa" She called walking down the street.

"_Signum h-help m-me…" _Fate answer was scared and desperate.

"Ui, Fate what happen to you?" Signum asked her best friend.

"_Wait kaa-san, I said I'm sorry… Please not that, I won't do it again I promise Please not that-t-t-t-t…." _

"_AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH….."_ Suddenly the call was cut.

Signum look at her cell phone and try to ignore what just happen.

"What The heck…I'm just going to report that I found were Takamachi Nanoha live… well whatever, I will just go to Shamal…I can't wait to eat this." Signum said feeling giddy.

* * *

><p>"Nanoha-chan" A familiar voice called her.<p>

"Hayate-chan what are you doing here?"

"What! Can't I visit my best friend?" Hayate dramatically asked.

"WHO IS SICK!" She emphasized

"Stop being a drama queen Hayate-chan…"Nanoha said and smiled.

"I'm fine now okay..."She reassured.

"Okay If you say―"She was cut off when Nanoha run to the bathroom.

"Nanoha-chan…"

She followed Nanoha and patted her back._ 'So much for I'm fine now'_ .Hayate thought.

"I feel tired, Hayate-chan…" Nanoha said leaning to Hayate shoulder.

"I know, let's go to Shamal and asked." She said. "And I won't take no for an answer." She scolded the girl who only nodded at her. "And…"

"I will inform your father about this."

* * *

><p><strong>HAYATE HOUSE and SHAMAL CLINIC<strong>

"Nanoha…what happen to you anyway, that you feel suddenly like this?" Shiro asked while helping her daughter to walk.

"I don't know…" She weakly answered feeling more tired.

"SHAMAL" Hayate shouted kicking the door.

"Jou-chan, Shamal-san is not here…"A white haired woman walked to them helping Shiro to lay Nanoha at the bed.

"Rein-chan, do you know where is that stupid big sister of mine?" Hayate asked worried about what's happening to her best friend. "I'm afraid I don't know where she is, anyway what happen to Nanoha-chan?" Rein asked Shiro.

"She keeps vomiting and feeling tired this morning. Can you help her?" Shiro asked desperately

"I'll help her, it's the duty of a nurse to aid the patient while the doctor is away and it's my job after all." The white haired woman said, getting ready to check the patient. " Jou-chan can you contact Shamal-sensei to come here now." She said to the other girl and follows the request to her. Rein asked Nanoha what she feels now, and she told her what happen while the other girl are analysing every word she spoke. And then…

Then it hit her shocked at what she found out.

"Umm…Rein-san did you find out what is happening to my daughter? What is her situation?" Shiro asked. Rein just stand there frozen in one place afraid to tell it to Shiro. She decided it's the best to tell the truth.

"Shiro-san, don't be shocked to what I'm going to say to you… your daughter is…" Shiro just froze to what Rein revealed to him, repeating it to his head that it's not true.

There is a honk of a car outside, signalling someone arrive.

"I'm home." A short blond haired woman shouted, a scared Hayate greet her. Shamal was very confused to why her sister is acting like that.

"What happened hayate-can?" she asked her sister that just froze at the spot.

"Sensei!" the white haired woman called to her.

"Rein-chan…" She walked to the girl and noticed another occupant at the room, that said person is about to cry for some reason. "Can you explain to me what's happening right now?" She turned to the nurse. '"And why Shiro-san is look like that…" Rein can't do anything but to feel sorry for him.

"You see…"

And then she explains the situation….

"WHAT!" Shamal was also shocked to what she heard, so shocked that she was about to collapsed but was prevented by Rein. The two people were pulled back to reality by the shout.

"Sensei, can you check it again?" Shiro desperately asked. "May be Rein-san just made a mistake." He shook Shamal.

"I'm afraid that I can't Shiro-san…Rein-chan is a prodigy in this field and can't just make a mistake." She directly looks at him. "Nanoha-chan is…"She whispered the word.

"NO, MY DAUGHTER CAN'T BE PREGNANT!" He shouted "IT JUST CAN'T BE!" poor father, he is in denial the doctor and the nurse took pity in him.

"Nanoha-chan…"Hayate whispered

Nanoha just stood at her place and froze, cannot believe to what she heard. The three look at her,suddenly worried about her. Shiro walk to her and hug her daughter.

"Tou-san you're joking right, it just can't be…"Nanoha cried and hug her father desperately.

"Of course it just can't be, after all you won't do something like that right?" He asked her daughter frankly.

"Of course not..."She answered her father honestly. Shiro look at Shamal, he was about to say something…

"Shamal I bought some food." A pink haired girl walked in and felt nervous when all the people stare at her. "Ah sorry, I'm I interrupting something?" She asked.

"No you're not, can't you read the atmosphere." Hayate frankly answered her.

"You―"She was about to retort, when someone interrupted her.

"You're the flirt this morning!" Nanoha interrupted drying her tears. Shamal glared at her.

"It's not what you think Shamal, you're the only ONE in my heart." She explained. "Anyway, why are you crying Takamachi-san?"

I'm PREGNANT!" She shouted to her and cried again. "How can't I cry, when suddenly someone said you're pregnant and by the doctor of all people."

"Congra― say what!" She was very shocked.

"Who is the father?" Rein asked frankly.

"No one…" She muttered and realized something. "No way it just can't be!" She didn't realize that she voice her thoughts.

"Nanoha don't tell me you really do it with someone? Yuuno?" Shiro asked afraid to know the answer. " That bastard I'm going to..."

"OF COURSE NOT!" She hurriedly answered. "And its..."

"It's not like that Tou-san because were both GIRLS, so it just CAN'T BE!" Nanoha said afraid to look at her father eyes, she was scared to what other people might say to her.

"NANOHA!" She can't believe her father was raising his voice to her.

"I DID NOT RAISE YOU TO BECOME A LIAR! IF YOU DO IT, JUST TELL THE TRUTH, NO NEED TO LIE LIKE THAT. OH KAMI-SAMA!" Shiro shouted, anger was evident in his voice. He was about to slap his daughter but was blocked of by a hand.

"It's possible."Signum look at him.

"What?"

"I said it's possible for two girls to have children." Signum glare at him. Shiro just look at her as if she was crazy.

"First of all I'm not crazy or insane that you may think." She said reading his thoughts.

"I'm telling the truth isn't it shamal?" Signum turn to shamal. They were all shocked to what the pink haired woman revealed. "It worked." She said to the doctor.

"It can't be." Shamal regain her shockness.

"I can't believe you know her and you didn't even tell me." Signum pointed at Nanoha. "I look for her this WHOLE DAMN TWO WEEKS!" She dramatically said irritated by Shamal forgetfulness. "I can't believe you of all people."

"Sorry…I forgot." Shamal apologized, Signum just face palm. "Well you can't blame me there are many people out there that has a name TAKAMACHI NANOHA and also I can't believe the NANOHA I know, will do that kind of thing…So YOU CAN'T JUST BLAME ME JUST BECAUSE YOU LOOK FOR HER THIS WHOLE DAMN TWO WEEKS!" The two shouted and glared at each other.

"SHUT UP!" Shiro shouted stopping the two from blaming each other.

"Just tell me what is going on and how the hell my daughter gets pregnant by a woman? Damn it!" The follower of the church just used a cursed word. Nanoha in the very moment was very scared by her father outburst and also shocked because his father was a kind man and never used a cursed word in his life.

"Umm…You see…"The two started scared about their life, might end early.

So the two explained what happen…

* * *

><p><strong>At the TSAB Company<strong>

"Sir, you can't just barge in without a TSAB pass card." The guard said blocking the man from entering any farther.

"Right now I'm very angry. If you get in my way, I won't hold back and Kill you." The man voice was calm but very cold. The Guards was speechless as they look at the man and laugh. "LET ME PASS!" And then his eyes became cold, you can see a cold blooded killer. The guards shivered when they look at him.

"Sorry but we can't let you enter as we said only those with TSAB pass card can enter." They refused to be scared by him.

"Shiro stop it!" Momoko said hugging him in the back.

"I know you're angry, I am too... but I can't let you hurt innocent people. So please stop…" She desperately request for him not to do something crazy since he knows that look her husband had. "You might kill them, Your not thinking straight at all."

"MOMOKA… let me go." He coldly ordered his wife.

"TOU-SAN" The three siblings shouted. Nanoha was the most worried of the three, because he never saw his father look like that.

**FLASHBACK**

_"That's what happens…" The two explained about the project and all about the other things to Shiro._

_"I see… so it was the Testarossa." He coldly said and left without a word. Nanoha look at Hayate worried about her father he ran after him. The Three decided to follow him leaving Rein to look after the house._

**_TAKAMACHI HOUSE_**

_"Shiro what happen…"Momoka suddenly startled by his husband, after all she remember the look that his eyes have. The two Takamachi children look at each other wondering what is happening._

_"Those damn Testarossa…they will pay." He looks for something and then throws it to kyouya._

_"What?" Momoka was puzzled by his husband words._

_"Let's go kyouya…" He said_

_"What's happening Tou-san…" Kyouya asked, before shiro could answer he was cut off by a voice._

_"Tou-san, wait a minute…" Nanoha entered along with Hayate, Shamal, and Signum._

_"Don't stop me." He left them. The Takamachi family that don't understand what is happening look at the Yagami family._

_"I'll explain on the way first we must catch up to Shiro-san, I'm afraid that he will do something crazy." Shamal explain all of them went after Shiro, along the way Shamal explained what is happening._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"We understand your anger." Miyuki said "But please understand Nanoha won't like you to do something that you will regret after this." She explained to him, her big brother also agreed but she can sense the anger in his eyes.

"They are right Shiro-san…"Hayate said butting in, holding Nanoha shaking hands. Shamal and Signum was scared to stop Shiro, his anger might be turned to them after all the two of them are at fault too.

"Stop this stupid chitchat and go away!" The guard said while they were stopping the angry man from entering the building they called some reinforcement. "Or else…" The guards pull out their gun and pointed it to Shiro and he turned to them and mutter. "You guys don't know anything how a father like me would feel." And then he snatch the Katana from Kyouya.

"TWIN DRAGON SLASH." He shouted all of the guard was knock out. Shamal and Signum look at each other and pray for Fate life. And after that the TSAB Company was put into chaos by the hands of the single man they call it the "Father Wrath".

* * *

><p>FATE OFFICE<p>

"What's happening outside?" Fate asked Shari. The girl also had no idea.

"Let them be…just stay still will you." Shari said massaging Fate head. "I can't believe your mother did this, she's scary when angry…but I can see why she did that."

"You don't know anything at all and it's your guys' fault why I'm suffering like this." She answered angrily she can't imagine what happen this morning and her mother's face. One of the secretary enter in Fate office, the two are puzzled.

"Fate-sama please run you're li―" The secretary fell and a man with a katana look directly to Fate. She can see a blood thirsty killer in the eyes of the man.

"EEEK…" The two was scared.

"YOU RUINED MY DAUGTHER FUTURE." He unsheathes his katana and pointed it to her.

"FATE TESTAROSSA PREPARE TO DIE!" He then charge at her.

* * *

><p>XD OMG a cliffhanger...Sorry about that but don't worry I'll make sure the next chapter won't be another long update...<p>

Peace sign! as you can see I don't know anything about pregnancy...

so if you think there is something wrong about the whole pregnancy thing just tell me to correct it tnxs...hope you like it and pls. review...It's Time for Research! Research!

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong>

"I won't let you kill the baby! I decided... I'M GOING TO RAISE IT WITH NANOHA!" Fate said with a determination in her eyes.

The scaredy cat and wimpy Fate suddenly vanish...

Precia just look at her daughter and smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow I updated early yay good for me. Sorry for the wait this chapter will answer that question of you guys have…The conclusion is finally here so the end is coming near….just kidding anyway sorry for a bit drama here and for the wrong grammar you will encounter…Thanks for the review XD

**YOU CHANGE MY WORLD**

Chapter 4

"Where I am?" Fate asked to no one, after she wakes up her head feels like it's going to explode.

"Ouch…" She touches her eyes and feels a sting of pain. She decided to stand up and look around. Fate walk to the hallway, it has a nice atmosphere and―

"NO WAY!" Fate shouted. Her eyes are tearing up; a sudden footstep interrupted her crying.

"Hey Testarossa your awake?" Signum walk towards the girl. Fate just ignores her.

She turned around to face Signum. "My beautiful…my beautiful face is RUINED!" Fate shouted.

Signum burst out laughing pointing at her face. "Hahaha… It looks good on you Testarossa." Her hand was shaking. "Hey, Signum do you also want to have one?" She coldly asked her. Pointing a t her left eyed with a black circle.

"No thank you…it'll just ruin my handsome face." Signum answered. "You know I think it will become better if you also put one to the right one." She laughs again. "Like a Panda Hahaha…." Fate tried to punch Signum. She easily blocked Fate's assault. "Don't try it; you know you're not good at this." The blond girl just cry more after Signum stated that fact about her. Oh how she hated not having a physical trait.

"Signum I told you to wake Fate and bring her with you." Shamal and Shari walk to them. When they saw Fate face they also laugh, Signum also joined them.

"Okay that's enough, I get it my face is funny." Fate said trying to ignore the laughing trio. _'I'll remember this._' She thought bitterly.

"Well anyway what happen?" Fate asked holding her left eye. She looked at them and the three stop laughing. "You don't remember anything?" Shari asked. Shamal and Signum just look at her worried about her head.

"Well I remember the scaryx man and…." Suddenly all the memory of that evening just came flashing to her mind. "I remember now…"

FLASHBACK

_"YOU RUINED MY DAUGTHER FUTURE." He unsheathes his katana and pointed it to her._

_"FATE TESTAROSSA PREPARE TO DIE!" Shiro then charged at her._

'_I'm going to die…I'm going to die…' Fate thought 'but I'm still too young to die' She prepared herself for the pain._

"_FATHER STOP IT!" Someone shouted. Fate remembers that voice, that lovely voice it's none other than…_

'_Nanoha' she mutters. Fate opens her eyes to see Nanoha running to their direction but the katana man still charge towards her._

"_IF YOU KILL FATE, I'M GOING TO DIE TOO…I'LL KILL MYSELF!" Nanoha shouted, her voice didn't shake and it did not show any evidence of being a lie. In that moment Shiro stop, the edge of the katana was only one inch apart from Fate's heart._

"_Nanoha, why do you want to save this bastard life?" Shiro asked her daughter and pointed his hand to Fate._

"_A-Ano, c-can y- you…p- put t- the b- blade a- away… and I'm not a bastard." Fate shakily said. Shiro just glared at her but he put the blade down. Nanoha walked towards his father and hugs him._

"'_I'm sorry father I'm stupid…I'm sorry…"Nanoha keeps on apologizing to his father. Momoko cried seeing her daughter and husband suffering, hugs the two of them. The two siblings joined also._

_Fate breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad this drama is over._

"_Yo! Fate you're still alive?" Signum mockingly asked her. Shamal and Shari walked tothem._

"_Shut up." Fate retorted angrily._

"_I'm glad it's over." Fate said with a sigh of relief. The three was about to agreed when a voice from hell Erupted calling for Fate's name._

"_FATE TESTAROSSA" All of the people in the room look to the doors direction. There in the door a violet haired woman standing, wearing her white coat. She walked to Fate's direction. Fate tried to run away._

"_Signum-kun, can you hold her for me." She coldly ordered while crackling up her hands. Signum did what she was told._

"_LET ME GO SIGNUM PLEASE!" Fate begs her best friend, but she didn't let go of her. And then the next thing she saw the woman is already in front of her. _

"_I ONLY LEFT TO GET SOME FOOD, BUT WHEN I COME BACK I SAW MY COMPANY IN WRECK ALL MY EMPLOYEES AND GUARDS ARE KNOCKOUT…FATE WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THIS TIME!" The woman just shouted at her, killing her with every look. Fate started to cry. She wishes to bury a hole and hide in there for the rest of her life just not to face this scary woman right now._

"_M-Mo-Mother I-its n-not my f- fault…" Fate shakily answered, but Precia didn't believe her._

"_I'M SORRY…" She apologized. "You still don't learn anything at all." Precia said disappointment was in her voice. Fate was hurt very much when she heard that tone in her mother's voice. And then the next thing she Know, she is lying in the ground._

END OF FLASHBACK

Fate reach for her eyes and another trauma was added to her brain…

"AHHHHH!" She screamed and tried to run but Signum, Shamal, and Shari stop her.

"Let me go…If you were my friends you will let go of me." Fate tried to escape their grip.

"We know that…that's why we're holding you, if you run away your mother might kill you this time." Shamal said. Remembering the look in Precia's eyes and they all shivered, the three of them knows Fate's mother since they were all present when the blond are being punish for creating a mistake.

"But…" Fate reasoned.

"No but Fate-san." Shari said. Fate's face becomes crestfallen.

"Some friends you are…" Fate said finally giving in. "So where are they?" She asked. "The demons." She whispers.

"Follow me." Signum said walking ahead. They all followed her.

* * *

><p>"We're here." Signum announce and knock at the white door.<p>

"Please excuse our intrusion." The trio enter, Fate followed at the back. A long table was present at the room. The room was full of beautiful flowers. Fate sense someone is glaring at her and looks at the man from before and quickly hides at Signum back. She looks around at the people around the table her mother, grandfather and the Takamachi family are present.

"Fate, come here…" Kyou Testarossa called her. She followed her grandfather and sit beside him with her mother at the left.

"What happen to your left eye?" Kyou asked his granddaughter.

"Mother Pu― Ouch" Below the table someone stomp at her feet. Fate looks at her mother innocent face and cried silently. The people around the table just sweat dropped.

"It's nothing Father, Fate is just being an idiot as always… don't mind her just let us continue this meeting."Precia said ignoring her daughter agony. "Isn't it Shiro-kun?" Fate's mother smirked to Nanoha's father.

"It's been a while PRECIA." Shiro coldly emphasize her name. The others were shock by this information that the two know each other.

"Shiro-kun it's not a while but a decades." She coldly jokes. The two just glared at each other, Fate look at them. _'What the heck?' _She thought.

"It's that bastard fault that my daughter suffers like this. And the worse of all she is your daughter." Shiro accused Precia.

"Don't blame my daughter for her stupid action…as if your daughter didn't enjoy it." Precia accused back. The two suspects just sunk at their sit, embarrassed by their parent's action.

"Stop it you two…Shiro, Precia I know you hate each other, but isn't it the time to let it go. You guys are already old to be lectured." Kyou lecture the two. "And also were not here for the two of you." He continued. " Nanoha-chan what do you think?" The old man asked the girl.

"About?" She asked him.

"To the child inside you, I know it's hard for you since you're still young to be a parent." Kyou explained to her. "I'll get to the point if you want to abort the baby it's your choice, I understand." Precia was about to say something but her father interrupted her. "The project will be cancelled." He looks at Precia as if reading her thoughts. The others waited for Nanoha answer.

" Nanoha I know it's cruel to say this. Kami-sama might not forgive me, but think about it if you abort it you can go back to your daily life." Shiro said to her daughter, Momoko just stay silent along with her two children. This is Nanoha's biggest decision that she has to make.

"I…I..." Nanoha started her whole body is shaking. Hayate hold her hands, her shaking slowly stop and she smiled to Hayate but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I…I wanted to go back…" Nanoha cried "I'm scared to what the other people will say…but…" Momoko hugs her daughter. "It's okay…Whatever you decide we won't think less of you." Her mother reassured her.

"Thank you kaa-san…" She muttered now acquiring a new determination she continued. "The truth is I'm scared, I wanted to go back to my daily life. I'm sorry but I have to…" The others we're nervous and the suspense is killing them. Nanoha touch her stomach. "I have to…" She cried she don't know what to say.

"Abort it…" Shiro finished the word for his daughter. "You don't need to make a hard decision like this…I'm your father so I'll decide for you and for the family it's for the best." He stared at her daughter. Nanoha don't know what to do, she just froze. '_That is a sin to god'_. Her mind guilty repeated those words.

"I…I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT!" Fate shouted. She glared at Shiro coldly.

"I won't let you kill the baby! I decided... I'M GOING TO RAISE IT WITH NANOHA!" Fate said with a determination in her eyes. The sacredly cat and wimpy Fate suddenly vanish...Precia just look at her daughter and smile. Nanoha and Fate stared at each other. "I had enough of this stupidity." Fate finally snaps. Signum, Shari, and Shamal looked at each other and can't believe that their kind friend gets angry.

"Nanoha I know how you feel…Scared, angry, guilty, and all other negative emotions." Fate started "I also feel that…I admit I'm a coward, wimp, weak, not athletic at all and sometimes an idiot." She feels embarrassed by admitting that. "But you know one thing for sure; I'm a person that won't run away to the mistake I made." Fate smiled brightly to Nanoha.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Shiro angrily slam his hand at the table. "To suddenly barge in and decide for my daughter.

"I'm no one... but I'm not just going to stand here for you to kill an innocent baby just because it's for the best." Fate answered back. Shiro was taken aback by Fate's word.

"She is right dear." Momoko added. She looks at her husband and hugs him. "You lost sight of the most important thing in the world." Shiro admitted his mistake. "You're right…"

"Its life right Fate-chan…" Nanoha said she turned to Fate and smiled brightly. Fate was taken aback by Nanoha smile and she can't help but blush.

"Yeah" Fate agreed and also return Nanoha smile.

"Okay you two before you guys fall in love with each other." Hayate interrupted. "Or maybe you already did." She added. The two turned away from each other. Seeing the blush in their face, Hayate just smirk.

"This girl is right." Precia teased.

"Not you too Mother." Fate blush turned redder. The people in the room just laugh at the scene.

"Fate" She called "I'm proud of you." Precia proudly said.

"I know" Fate smiled. She was very happy of her mother's word. Kyou smiled at his daughter and granddaughter.

"So what's next?" Miyuki asked. Her mother and father look at her confusingly. "I mean… Fate here is going to become the father of Nanoha's child so that's mean…" Nanoha sister smirked.

"A WEDDING" Hayate and Miyuki shouted excitedly.

"EH" Nanoha and Fate shouted.

"Don't worry about that…" The old man interrupted. "It's already on the way." He coolly said.

"Nice one Old man." Hayate said. Shamal smack her little sister head.

"That hurts Shamal." Hayate glared at her sister.

"You're rude…" Shamal lectured. "Kyou-sama forgive my sister rude behaviour. She apologizes to the old man. Kyou just laugh.

"Don't worry about it…It's the truth anyway." He reassured the young doctor.

"Wait a minute." Fate cut in. "Grandfather that's not pair." She whined.

"Fate just accepts it." He ordered.

"But grandfather it's too early…Nanoha and I are not ready yet." Fate complains.

"What are you saying? It's for the best and it's bad for Nanoha's reputation, if you two are not married to each other." Precia said. "Don't you agree Takamachi family?" She asked. The Takamachi agreed, Shiro pulled out his katana, showing the sharp blade to the blond. Fate looked away.

"What are you scared for Testarossa its just marriage." Signum added. "That's right Fate-san you already agreed to raise the child with Nanoha so…" Shari said adjusting her glasses. "It's no different than being married." Shamal continued.

"Alright, alright but you should asked Nanoha first." Fate looks at Nanoha. The said girl just blush.

"I…I don't know. I mean I'm still young and marriage is a big step for someone." Nanoha shyly said while playing with her hands.

"See…" Fate said happily.

"But…" Nanoha continued. "If it's for the child best then I'll do it." She looks at Nanoha and froze.

"Hooray!" They all cheered. "So it settled." Precia said.

"Congratulation Nanoha you're getting married." Hayate said hugging her friend.

"Wait…" Fate tried to say something but the people in the room just glared at her. She sighed in defeat.

"Fate-chan you don't want to get married with me?" Nanoha asked her tone was scared and sad.

"Y-Yes I mean No I just don't know…" Fate answered pathetically.

"I see… you hate me." Nanoha cried.

"No it's not like that, I don't hate you." Nanoha stared at her with tears. "I'LL MARRY YOU…" Fate finally shouted. Nanoha hugs her and they both fell. _'I think I'm falling for you Fate-chan.'_ Nanoha thought as she passed out.

* * *

><p>dun a sudden development….Next time a Nanofate moment ^^ READ AND REVIEW<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Wow an update haha anyway this one is bit longer than any of my other chapter…I hope you like this and I'm sowwy if it's a bit confusing…tell me guys if you are confuse by this chapter because I'm confuse by it *laugh* anyway enjoy… thanks for the review last time.

**Warning: **Wrong grammar or spelling you may encounter.

**YOU CHANGE MY WORLD**

Chapter 5

[Before a week Fate move in to the Takamachi household]

"Grandfather, you can't be serious?" Fate desperately asked her grandpa.

"You know, I can't do anything with this arrangement. Shiro-kun asked me directly, he wants to know more about you, so the wedding will be move till next two months while you live with them." The old man explains to his granddaughter. "It's not that bad Fate, you can use this chance to know your future family." He smiled to her.

"That's impossible…I might not survive in there, I feel like every day will be a murder day." Fate shudders at the scary thought.

"Fate you're becoming paranoid already…Your thinking nonsense, the Takamachi family will surely accept you with open arms." He laughs loudly. Fate just looks at him and cried silently. She stands up preparing herself to leave. "And Fate… I'll pray for your safety." The old man added. Fate cried at that, she can't believe her very own family are selling her to the devils.

[And finally the most awaiting day is here]

Fate and her friends are standing at the big door of the Takamachi household.

"Fate…we pray for your hand, feet, and most of all your head..." Shamal cried at her handkerchief.

"I hope it does still be there when we see each other again." Tears are breaming at Shari's face when she finish those words.

"And if you will still be alive in there." Signum added. She didn't show any emotion but Fate feels those words with sadness in there, maybe it's just her imagination.

"What the heck…I thought you guys were my friends and this is what I get." Fate angrily said. "And I'm not going to die." She said. "Instead I will survive." She dramatically added.

"Oh, is that so glad to hear you still had courage in you." The three laughed. "If you're in trouble just call us." Shamal said making a call gesture. "We the 3S ranger will be there for you." The three stand together back to back with each other.

"I'm Shamal, the hero of love." The blond said and swing her hands.

"I'm Shari, the hero of freedom." The glasses girl jump.

"I'm S-signum, t-the h-hero o-of j-justice." Signum covered her face.

"Signum that's not right, do it like we practice." Shamal said lecturing her girlfriend.

"But Shamal, it so embarrassing… I felt like a fool." Signum admitted while blushing furiously.

"What are you talking about this is for Fate, it's not something you should feel embarrassed about." Shamal explain her eyes are burning with love, freedom and justice. _'She is so into this' _Shari and Signum thought.

"I think you should be happy that Shamal didn't put us with that silly costume." Signum looks terrified, seeing herself in that suit. "No way in hell I'll wear that and make myself look like more a fool." Shari added.

"Alright let just continue." Shamal sighed.

"We are Shamal, Shari and Signum the 3S rangers." They all said. The three look at Fate. The blond only show a 'What the heck' face.

"You three are WIERD." Fate shouted to them. The 3S look down at the floor feeling a shame until they hear Fate laughing while clutching her stomach. "HAhaha…but…." The young scientist looks at them.

"But… I'm weirder than you three, because I choose you guys as my friend…Thank you." Fate smiled at them warmly. The Three look away, hiding there blushing face. But at this moment they are proud that they were able to make their friend smile.

"The operation making Fate smile was a success." The three cheered. "Do your best Fate." The trio said.

"Okay, I'll call you 3S ranger if I need help." Fate walked to the door by opening it, she will face many challenge in the present and future.

"Oh, before I forgot if I failed to survive please make my burial a happy one." Fate determination wavers when the father of the household looks at her in the eyes. The trio just sighed.

[The Takamachi house]

"Umm…" Fate tried to make a conversation but failed when they all look at her as if she is a prey. She inhaled and prepares herself.

"Where―" She was cut off by Shiro.

"If you are wandering where Nanoha is, she is with Hayate." He said coldly.

"Okay…" She decided to keep quiet this time.

"Here…" Momoko handed her a list of paper.

"Momoko-san what―"

"It's Takamachi-san I still don't accept you." The Mother smiled darkly.

"Yes mam." Fate said hurriedly.

"That paper will serve as your guide, when you buy from the market every morning. I'm going to leave it to you to handle it. Do you understand Testarossa-san?" She ordered to the blond.

"Yes mam." Fate nods. '_So she is the general' _she thought.

"Good" Shiro handed her also a list.

"Another one"

"Got a problem with that?" He asked her.

"None sir" Fate sighed. _'And now the commander'_

"This is your training menu…from now on your going to wake up early, first train with kyouya, in the afternoon with Miyuki and lastly with me." He explained to Fate. '_Oh no, I'm going to die.'_

"Eh, but why do I need to do this?" She asked him but only earned a glare.

"It's so that you can protect your family from danger." He said and left.

"…" Fate just sighed. She followed kyouya.

"This is your room from now on." Kyouya showed her the room.

"What a basement?" She asked in those single word many questions can easily detected.

"What do you think we will let you room with Nanoha." He glared at her.

"No, it's nothing like that." She said.

"We don't have any room so spare yourself in here, you should be grateful." He coldly said and left her.

"Ah, it's so dirty…how do you expect me to live in here without getting sick." She said to no one. Fate decided that she will not get anywhere if she just keeps complaining.

"Now it's time for Fate the super cleaner." She said trying to ease her sadness while tears keep running from her eyes. _'I'm lonely'_

[After two hours]

"This will not do…"Fate said trying to regain her breath only the floor is done. She still needs to clean the wall and move the dirty things.

"Only three hours before it gets dark." She slumped at the chair; she feels a coming headache by just being here. And then the blond drifted to a warm sleep. _'I want to go home'_

"te…an…" Fate smiled at the voice that is calling her as if it's the voice of an angel.

"Fate-chan wakes up." The blond suddenly open her eyes and stared at sapphire eyes.

"Nanoha why are you here?" Fate was shocked by the brunette appearing suddenly.

"Silly Fate-chan, I'm here because this is my house." Nanoha said while giggling. Fate just blushed and feels stupid.

"Those guys I can't believe they making you sleep in here." Nanoha angrily fumed. "You should just move to my room, two people can easily fit in there." Fate blushed again and smiled at Nanoha kindness.

"It's okay Nanoha I'm fine I just need to clean this." Fate smiled at Nanoha warmly. "Thank you for worrying for me princess." Fate said in a princely manner.

"Mou, your making me blush." A tint of red appears in Nanoha face. "I'm going to help you, and I won't take no for an answer." The brunette childishly said.

"Okay but take it easy…" Fate said. "I don't want my princess to get hurt." Fate realized what she said and blushed along with Nanoha. '_My…'_ they both thought.

The two decided to clean the wall first. Nanoha stared at the wall as if it's trying to insult her. Fate sensing Nanoha getting angrier at the wall decided to help her.

"Here princess used this chair." Fate offered and giggled at Nanoha face.

"Thank you my prince. This wall is trying to intimidate me just because I'm short." Fate laughed. Nanoha getting pissed by Fate laughing at her, throw the dirty rag on her face. Nanoha laughed at Fate expression.

"You want to play that game." Fate smiled darkly. She throws the water to Nanoha but instead she got wet, she didn't know how that happens.

Nanoha laughter rang out around the house along with Fate. Momoko just smiled this is the first time hearing her daughter had fun like this with someone, while Shiro just grunt.

After the cleaning battle with Nanoha and Fate, they found there self being lectured by Shiro and Momoko. Instead of cleaning, it turned worse than it previous look.

"You two what do you think you're doing playing like that?" Momoko asked them.

"Sorry." They both apologize.

"Shiro call a house cleaner tomorrow, nothing can be done, when we leave this things to the two of them." Momoko fake an angry expression.

"Fate-chan I suggest that you sleep for Nanoha room for a while." Momoko said while winking. Fate is shocked by Momoko suddenly nice to her and calling her by first name.

"No I don't accept that."

"Eh" Fate looks at that voice it's the commander of the house.

"I can't let the two of them room together." Shiro disagreed.

"But dad…" Nanoha tried to protest but her mother beat her to it.

"Shiro-kun…" Momoko giggled. Shiro gulp, he knows that giggle badly.

"Okay you win…but Testarossa will sleep on the floor." He regains his composure. "Got it?"

"Yes." Nanoha and Fate said.

"If you do something bad with Nanoha, I'll make sure you won't see the light of tomorrow." He threatened the blond.

"Yes sir." She salutes.

"Shiro don't scare Fate-chan." She ordered her husband.

"Yes mam." He said. _'Wow the general is something.'_ Fate thought she was amazed by Momoko.

"You passed my trial after all; from now on I'll welcome you to our family." Momoko said to Fate. "You know it's hard to act like that. But you still need to go to the market." She laughed. Nanoha smiled at the blond.

"Momoko may accept you but I don't." Shiro said and walkout.

[Nanoha's room]

"I'll sleep on the floor." Fate said.

"But Fate-chan we can sleep together, my bed is big enough for the two of us." Nanoha said pouting at the blond.

"Nanoha that's…I…I c-can't do that…" Fate whispers. _'I don't want to be murder by someone.'_ The blond thought, she shivered at that.

"Mou…"Nanoha pouted. She wanted to say something else but decided not to when a certain man is peeping at them. _'Tou-san, you're creeping me'_ the brunette thought.

"Good night, Fate-chan."

"Good night, Nanoha." And the two sleeps in a sweet slumber with a smile in there face.

[The start of Fate Schedule]

5:00 AM

Fate wake up first and stared at the brunette sleeping face. She was interrupted when the black haired man enter and called for her.

"Get yourself ready, where going to run." Shiro said.

"…" Fate sighed. She did not argue for the fear of her life. Along with the Father and son pair the three of them run along the endless street.

7:00 AM

"…" Fate panted heavily trying to regain her breath. She collapsed in front of the Takamachi house.

"Tsk…Your so weak Testarossa, I can't belive you didn't even inherit your mother athletic ability." Shiro disappointedly said to her. "When you regain your breath go to the dojo." Shiro added.

When the man left Fate murmured. "It's not my fault that I suck at this." She sighed.

8:00 AM

Fate entered the dojo beside her the brother of Nanoha. Kyouya toss to her the bokken sword, Fate clumsily catch the sword.

"Ano, Kyouya-san I'm not really sure about this…" Fate nervously said.

"Engarde…" Kyouya shouted and charge at Fate_. 'I don't want this._' Fate shouted in her mind.

10:00 AM

"Oh, Fate-chan what happen to you?" Momoko asked.

"Momoko-san you should already know why I look like this…" Fate whispered. She can still feel the pain from earlier. Her whole body are in pain.

"Ara, sorry about that…but here…" The older woman handed a piece of paper.

"And this is?"

"This is the list for the market. I'll leave it to you Fate-chan." She winks at the blonde. Fate just sighed again for who knows how many she keeps doing it.

11:00 AM

Fate return from the market, Momoko asked her to help the Midori-ya shop.

1:00 PM

This time its Miyuki turn to practice with Fate, again another pain was added in her body.

2:30 PM

"Testarossa-san gets ready to feel the true pain this time… because I won't hold back." Shiro said. Fate can see a black aura surrounding the man.

"Wait Takamachi-san…I'm still tired can I please rest first." She pleaded to him.

"You mean rest in peace." He coldly said and dash for her.

[After the practice]

"Testarossa…I'm impressed you didn't die…your faster than I thought." Shiro pointed the wooden sword in the blond who collapsed on the floor for the second time.

"O-of...c-course…I-I won't die that easily." Fate said panting heavily. _'Thank you, mother for always punishing me because of you my speed increase.'_ She thought silently thanking her mother.

Shiro left the blond and walked to hallway. "Just a matter of time" He said to no one and smirked at his self.

4:00 PM

"Fate-chan can you go to Nanoha's school and fetch her." Momoko ordered to the blond that just came out in the bath.

"Okay…but Momoko-san can I borrow your bicycle?" Nanoha's mother nods.

"Thanks…I'll go now." Fate ignore the pain in her body since this time she can see Nanoha, she felt lonely when she didn't see her this whole morning and she wonder why.

5:00 PM

Fate waited for the brunette patiently, until she spots the girl her face lit up.

"Nanoha"

Fate wave at Nanoha, when the said girl came to view she is not alone. "Fate-chan" The brunette was surprised to see the blond.

"Who is she?" A short blond haired girl rudely pointed at her.

"Fate Testarossa meet Nanoha's friend Arisa Bannings and Tsukimura Suzuka." Hayate introduced. "And girls this is Nanoha fiancée." She added.

"WHAT!" Arisa shouted surprise was evident in her face along with Suzuka. Nanoha blushed clearly she was embarrassed by it. Fate also blushed.

"I'll explain to you two on the way home." Hayate said and she turned to Nanoha. "And you…" She pointed at the other brunette.

"Nanoha-chan you go with Fate-chan, since your beloved prince waited for you this whole time." The short brunette teased. They both blushed again.

"Thank you, Hayate-chan" Nanoha drag Fate and left the trio. She sits In the back of Fate bicycle.

"Let's go princess." Fate teased.

"Unn" The two giggled.

7:00 PM

The Takamachi eat there dinner silently. Nanoha decided to play a frank to her father.

"Fate-chan says ahhh…" Nanoha raised the food in Fate's mouth.

"Eh Nanoha…"Fate blushed. Shiro and Kyouya glared at the blond.

"Please…"Nanoha pleaded cutely. Fate seeing that can't help but to obey what the other girl wants.

"Okay…ahhh…" Fate opens her mouths and Nanoha feed her. Momoko giggled at the scene, Miyuki just ignored them.

That morning Fate daily schedule repeats again until the dinner. The Takamachi family decided to watch a movie together in the living room

Ignoring the movie, Miyuki asked a simple question to the two.

"Say you two…What are you going to name the baby?" the older sister asked them, the other three Takamachi looked at them.

"Vivio…" The brunette said. "Einheart" The blond replied. The two stared at each other.

"Vivio"

"Einheart"

"Vivio"

"Einheart"

"I SAID VIVIO!" A brunette woman shouted angrily.

"NO, EINHEART is way better." The blond exclaimed.

"Grrrr…" The two of them glared at each other.

"Now I remember…" Miyuki said with just a simple question the two future wife-husbands are fighting right now.

"Okay you two enough…when did you ever guys decided that it will be a girl." Momoko intervened.

"A mother's intuition." They both said. " Heh.. Mother you say you're the father remember." Nanoha smirked at Fate who just glared at her.

"Shut up…" Fate just glared at her.

"Okay stop it… if it's a boy what will you name it?" Miyuki asked enjoying the scene. Along with her mother who also was enjoying it.

"Touma" Nanoha answered.

"Erio" Fate answered too. They keep glaring at each other.

"That Touma is so gay." Fate insulted. Nanoha won't just stay silent because of that.

"What about Erio that's gayer than Touma, remember he was voice by a woman." Nanoha retorted back.

"What the heck you two…" Miyuki angrily intervened. "Don't pick the name of your baby in an ANIME show" Miyuki exclaimed. "YOU GUYS WATCH SO MUCH MAGICAL SERIES TOO MUCH." Miyuki lectured.

"Sowwy." The two bowed. Momoko couldn't help it anymore and loudly laugh. Shiro and Kyouya just watched the two gets lectured by Miyuki. The movie is completely forgotten.

[Some where in the airport]

"Uncle…I'm already in the airport." A blond haired girl said talking to her cell phone.

"Don't worry, I can protect myself…yeah I expect to arrive there two days from now." She continued.

"The plan... Please proceed to it…I can't wait to see their face." The woman laughed evilly.

"Alicia it's time." A woman called to her, speaking in Japanese language.

"Bye." Alicia turned off her cell phone. "I'm coming, Linith." She answered to the other woman.

AND cut…. I hope you like the Nanofate moment XD

Alicia now enter, the fun will start from now on… and what is that girl scheming? I also don't know…*laugh

What do you guys think…should I put more drama or humor or both?

Read and Review ^^


End file.
